


Just close your eyes

by ThatOneGamba



Series: Rants and vents [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Non-Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGamba/pseuds/ThatOneGamba
Summary: Not beta read.If you find a typo, a warning tag missing or something, do not hesitate to tell me.
Series: Rants and vents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531628





	Just close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> If you find a typo, a warning tag missing or something, do not hesitate to tell me.

He stood there, in the middle of the street. Staring, his sight unfocused. He could not see the hundreds of strangers walking past him, not paying any attention to him, not noticing him. But he could hear them. Every word of every conversation. They just moved on with their lives, carrying on about the little things and also the big things. Maybe both, who was he to know. He didn’t even belong with the small things. He was just there, and no one seemed to notice.

It felt like nausea, like something stuck inside his throat, fighting its way to come out of him but not able to. It was cutting his airflow, he could feel it. It was suffocating, like invisible hands around his neck. He could not see those hands but he could feel them. Something was not letting him breathe. Something was not letting him scream.

He just wanted to scream. It's supposed to be easy, he though. And yet he knew his body could not muster enough strength to make a sound. He closed his eyes and opened them.

He was at the edge of a cliff, staring at the unending mass of water, following the shape of the islands that separated him from the horizon. The sound of the waves breaking against the rocks and the seagulls flying around him was comforting, almost overwhelming. It muffled everything, sending the voices of people far, far away. He closed his eyes and opened them.

There were hundreds of oaks behind him, while in the front there was a river surrounding a little island, isolating it from the vineyards that covered the sides of the gorge. It was painted with greenish tones in the upside and blues and grays wherever the water touched. He heard the sound of little animals, birds and insects. It was not as loud as the waves, and still, the voices were inaudible, almost gone. He closed his eyes and opened them.

He was in a field. High grass covered everything in view, all bathed under the light of the sun. The hills in the distance melted with the sky and the clouds were brushed with oranges and purples. He listened to the sound of leaves colliding with one another, pushed by the wind. It was a small sound, but it was the only thing he could hear. He was far enough from them. He closed his eyes and screamed. He screamed until his lungs burnt with the lack of air. He screamed until his vocal cords complained. He screamed until he felt the blood rushing towards his head and a muffled pain grew on the back of his skull. He screamed from the cliff, from the forest and from the field. He heard the echo travel like a wave through the three locations, losing its power the further it went.

Then, there was silence. For a couple of seconds, minutes, hours… There was only silence. And relief.

He opened his eyes and he was standing in the middle of the street, with hundreds of strangers still walking around him, not looking at him, not noticing. They all kept walking, and he closed his eyes again.


End file.
